


I'm Batman

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Can't Sleep The Clowns Will Eat Me, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Disguise, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mystery, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark is Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to the SI Halloween Party as Batman and bumps into his arch-nemesis the Joker, but who is the sexy Joker and where can Tony find him once the party is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Halloween fluff since it is my favourite time of year.

Tensions had been running high in Avengers Tower recently. Ever since Thor returned from Asgard with his brother. It seemed that Odin had declared him innocent of all charges. Something about mind control and intentionally trying to get caught.

Whatever, Tony really hadn't been paying attention to the details. Mind control or not, Tony had been given a free flying lesson by Loki and so it still rubbed him the wrong way to have Loki around. That being said, Loki had for the most part been avoiding pretty much all of them despite sharing a floor with the other Avengers.

Tonight however, was the Stark Industries Halloween party and Tony and the other Avengers were looking forward to it. Usually Tony hated socialising, but this was a costume party and he loved dressing up. Plus, Thor had gone back to Asgard and usually when that happened Loki locked himself in his room for the duration so no-one expected to see him at the party.

It was 10pm by the time Tony decided he was fashionably late enough and donned his mask heading for the elevator. This year he was going as Batman. The original movies, Burton era Batman. Well, what else would a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist go dressed as at Halloween, but another genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He was pretty sure if Bruce Wayne existed he would go to a Halloween party dressed as Iron Man.

When he exited the elevator a few moments later he was greeted by a sea of colour. Costumes of all types and genres. It made him temporarily forget his Dark Knight character's broodiness and smile. There was Pepper dressed as Polly Perkins and Steve as one of the Fantastic Four. Roddy was dressed as Sammy Davis Jr. and Bruce as a soldier. Clint and Natasha were wearing some kind of couple costume that involved an awful lot of skin tight leather. Tony later discovered they were Hansel and Gretel, Witch Hunters. Perhaps his favourite of the Avengers though was Nick Fury dressed as Mace Windu from Star Wars.

Tony went to the bar and got himself a scotch. Downing it in one before grabbing another and setting off to mingle. He spoke to all of the Avengers and several employees. The good thing about the costumes was that he didn't have to remember all their names. He could just call them by their character's name instead.

This came in particularly handy when he encountered his arch-nemesis, The Joker. He actually bumped right into him when turning away from talking to one of his tech-guys. “Shit, sorry.” Tony apologised. The Joker simply laughed. “Wow. That's an impressive likeness.” Tony complimented him. This was the Nolan-era Joker and the guy had gone for fake scars, white make-up smeared everywhere, with smudged black around his eyes and red across his lips and scars. His outfit was prefect, right down to the last detail of the patterned tie. His hair a curly blonde mop that had been badly dyed a mossy green. “You really went all out huh?”

The Joker grinned at him. “You wanna know how I got these scars?” He asked, the accent perfect.

“Sure.” Tony chuckled before adding in a growl. “I'm Batman.”

The Joker laughed. “I actually bought them in the costume shop. Shhhhhh! Don't tell anyone.”

“Your secret's safe with me.” Tony reassured him with a grin. He was sure underneath the make-up the Joker was someone he knew. The distorted painted features looked familiar, but he couldn't place the voice. The guy was doing too good of an impersonation. “Have we met before?” He asked.

“Well duh. I'm the Joker and you're the Batman. Of course we've met.” The Joker replied.

“That's not what I meant.” Tony chuckled. “You look familiar. Are you one of the tech guys? I know most of them.”

The Joker shook his head.

“What about the physics guys? Or are you one of Bruce's lab buddies?”

Again the Joker shook his head.

“Not going to tell me, huh?” Tony frowned under his batmask and the Joker giggled.

Okay, that's pretty cute. Tony thought to himself. If he was honest, he'd always found that particular Joker kinda sexy, in a super villain kinda way and this guy really did have it nailed. “Can I get you a drink?” He asked.

“Sure.” The Joker replied and followed Tony as he headed for the bar.

When they had their drinks, The Joker eyed him up and down. “What?” He asked at last.

“You know the Batman never had a goatee Tony.” He smirked at him.

“A beard is for life, not just for Halloween, or, you know, something like that.” Tony chuckled in response. “Besides, I think it gives him character.” He downed his scotch and signalled the bar tender for another. “I don't think it's fair that you know who I am and I have no idea who you are.”

“I went to a lot of trouble to get this character right, Tony.” The Joker replied. “I'm not going to waste it by giving away my identity.”

“I know you though, right?” Tony asked sipping his scotch this time.

“We've met.” The Joker shrugged.

“You're kinda cute.” Tony informed him. “Have I hit on you before? Cause that would be awkward.”

The Joker snorted a laugh almost choking on his scotch. Tony reached around and patted him on the back. “No, you have not hit on me before.” He wheezed out at last.

“Good.” Tony grinned. “You mind if I do it now? I have a thing for mischief makers.”

“Not at all.” The Joker smiled. “Have at it.”

“I'd really like to say something witty and charming right about now.” Tony told him. “But I'm fresh out of ideas, so maybe this will do instead.” He stepped towards the Joker and angled his head up towards the Joker's painted mouth, reaching out to cup his head and pull it down so that their lips could meet. The Joker tasted of mint, overlaid with Scotch and lipstick.

He parted his lips and Tony slipped his tongue between them. The Joker's hands slipped around Tony's waist and Tony pressed himself closer to him. They were in the corner of the bar, where the light was dim, but honestly, Tony wouldn't have cared if the whole guest list saw him. The kiss was amazing. When they broke apart they were both panting for breath. The Joker pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped it across Tony's face. Removing all trace of his make-up that had transferred to Tony.

Tony smiled. “Wanna come back to my place?”

The Joker looked sad. “I can't.”

“Why not?” Tony frowned.

“Because that isn't how it works Tony.” The Joker murmured. “Heroes don't end up with villains.”

“This isn't a comic book.” Tony informed him.

“It's closer than you think.” The Joker replied before kissing him gently on the lips and turning away.

“Wait a minute?” Tony grabbed his arm. The Joker looked back at him. “Who are you?”

“No-one you really know.” The Joker replied and pulled his arm free, walking away.

Tony was left staring after him as he disappeared into the crowd totally confused. The Joker had told him they had met and yet he said Tony didn't really know him. That made no sense.

 

For the next few days, Tony couldn't get the Joker out of his mind. He racked his brain trying to figure out who he was. He had asked all the Avengers but none of them knew. It seemed the Joker hadn't spoken with any of them and in fact they had all only seen him in the distance. Tony was the only one who had seen him up close. It was almost as though the Joker had been there only to talk to Tony, which made it all the more confusing that he had left, just as Tony was getting started.

Tony needed a distraction he thought. Steve had informed him earlier that day that Thor was back, so he thought he would go talk to him. See what the news was from Asgard, make sure his brother was behaving himself. He took the elevator down to the floor that the Avengers lived on and strolled into the communal area.

The kitchen was usually the best place to look for Thor but he wasn't there. Tony tried his room next, but he wasn't there either. He noticed the door to Loki's room was open a crack and approached it. He could hear Thor talking so he knocked on the door pushing it open. “Hey, Thor.” He smiled. “How was your trip?”

Thor turned and as he did so, Tony caught sight of Loki. He was sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed, sporting a mop of curly blonde hair, with a faint hint of green still showing. His green eyes wide and startled staring at Tony who was pretty sure he was looking equally startled.

Thor was oblivious and clapped him on the shoulder. “I had an excellent trip, friend Tony.” He exclaimed turning him around and leading him from the room. “Come, let us get coffee and I will tell you all about it.” As Thor hustled Tony out of Loki's room, Tony looked back. Loki had his head down, his hand covering his face. Just before Tony was out the door, he slipped Thor and turned back. “We'll talk about this later, Joker.” He chuckled before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the costumes the other Avengers are wearing are all inspired by movies they've been in. Except 'Nat', who I put in the costume that went with a movie 'Clint' had been in.


End file.
